Changing Rooms
by fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock and John go shopping; there are shenanigans in the changing rooms. Established Johnlock.


**Changing rooms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! This is a one-shot and will remain that way. **

**Warnings: SLASH and bad language.**

**Summary: Sherlock and John go shopping; there are shenanigans in the changing rooms.**

John and Sherlock were shopping at blue water, a large shopping centre with many shops.

John was currently trying on some new outfits in 'next'.

Sherlock sat outside his changing room curtain on an uncomfortable chair without a back rest. He got his phone out and only managed to keep himself entertained for a few minutes before boredom set in. Other men were walking around the changing rooms, looking in mirrors and calling for their wives and girlfriends to have a small look.

Sherlock tapped his foot as he waited for his husband. He couldn't stand this endless waiting. John had only gone in there with five outfits, what was taking him so long?

Sherlock finally had enough and pulled the curtain open, revealing John, only wearing boxers and socks.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"How long till you're finished?" Sherlock asked.

"Get out! I'm changing!" John said, grabbing his jumper and holding it against his boxer-clad privates.

"How long, John? I'm bored!" Sherlock complained.

"Shut the curtain!" John said, looking out at all the men now nosily looking in their direction either in irritation or trying to hide their laughter.

"Why? Nothing I haven't seen before, John." Sherlock frowned.

John huffed "Yes, but we have attracted an audience. Either go and sit back down or there is a seat in here, it's a little cramped. Three, two, one." John warned him to decide with a countdown.

By "one" Sherlock shut the curtain and was on the inside in the small box shaped room with his husband. John gently pushed him down to sit down on the tiny bench.

While John dressed into his next outfit Sherlock quietly took one of his shoes and socks off.

John bent down to pull the ends of the jeans down as they had bunched up. He didn't realise that Sherlock had a very, very good view of his bum.

Sherlock raised his leg and put his foot on John's arse.

John was so startled that he gasped and fell forward, losing his balance, and fell right out of the curtain, ending up lying on the ground on his front with several strangers laughing at him.

John rolled onto his back and sat against his elbows. Sherlock sneaked his head out of the curtain, looking sheepish.

"What was that for?" John asked.

"Well, to be honest, John, it is your fault. Firstly, you bent over giving me full viewing of your arse, I mean, how could I resist? And secondly, you should have been more aware of your surroundings." Sherlock said.

"Hey, don't pin this on me! Now, I hate shopping, and you aren't helping. Sit back down, and stop trying to get a feel of my arse!" John said unhappily.

Sherlock huffed and returned into the changing cubicle.

John stood up and looked around at everyone else "Sorry." He said, blushing, and went back behind the curtain to change.

Sherlock now sat quietly, just watching John change in and out of well-fitting clothes.

His comments consisted of "you look lovely, they fit well around your arse", "I don't want you wearing that outfit at crime scenes, you'll have me distracted" and others just involved him trying to grab at John, so yes, John got the message of the not entirely helpful comments from his beloved.

After the fifth bum-pinch John caught Sherlock's hand, pulled him to stand up, then pushed him out of the changing cubicle and he shut the curtains with a stern look and his voice travelled through the material "I'll be two minutes. Just one more outfit."

Half an hour later Sherlock came out of his changing room in a shop that sold the best suits with a very tight fitting pair of trousers and white shirt.

John was sat at on a chair and stood up; he circled Sherlock once, inspecting the outfit. Now he knew how Sherlock must have felt, watching John change. John's hands twitched as he resisted touching, if he started he might not stop, and this wasn't exactly a private area.

"What do you think, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Good, yeah… lovely, go back in and change." John said after clearing his throat.

"Are you quite alright, John? You look a little flustered." Sherlock asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, you smug man, just go back in and change!" John said and sat back down, crossing his arms.

Sherlock chuckled and went back into his changing cubicle.

John pouted and waited for Sherlock again.

By the time they got home they had seen each other dress, undress and try on some very tempting outfits.

As soon as they were in their flat John put the shopping bags on the sofa, then took Sherlock's hand and led him upstairs without a word.

Sherlock smiled as John pushed the door closed then pushed him against it, their lips met desperately and Sherlock backed them up. John's legs hit the side of their bed and they toppled onto it, Sherlock landing on top of John.

"I have wanted to do this all day." Sherlock said between heated kisses.

John would have said 'me too', but his "m-"was swallowed by Sherlock's tongue pressing into his mouth. John readily accepted it and their tongues fought for dominance, though John put up a good fight Sherlock knew just how to make John stand down.

John smiled into the kiss then rolled them over and said "Off with these damn clothes!"

"I couldn't agree more, my dear!" Sherlock grinned up at him.


End file.
